Dr. Benjamin
Dr. Benjamin is an NPC created by JGREAD. He was the head scientist of the Bat Tribe during the time of the Chima Roleplay. Like most bats in the RP universe, Benjamin was extremely intelligent, and developed most of the Crawler Empire's vehicles and weapons. Dr. Benjamin was also the main protagonist of the short story Expedition of Exiles. Biography Early Life Benjamin lived in The Gorge of Eternal Depth, until being evolved by chi dropped by Gible. He escaped with the other Bats, Scorpions, and Spiders through the eastern tunnels Bliston had found. Benjamin was an outspoken supporter to elect Bliston as Bat King. When the bats conquered a third of the Outlands (fighting the spiders in the process), Benjamin himself stayed out of the fighting, instead creating increasingly advanced weapons and vehicles for the bats, such as the Wing Strikers. Bliston then appointed Benjamin as his head scientist. Job in the Crawler Empire After the skirmishes with the spiders ended, Dr. Benjamin, now living with the other bats in Black Fang Mountain, began to develop more weapons and vehicles, such as the Bat Super-Tank and the Bat Javelin, and conducted experiments to learn as much as he could about the science of the Outlands. When the Bats eventually allied with the Scorpions, Benjamin was temporarily stationed in Scorpion Cavern Castle, where he was eventually tasked by King Scorm and Scortica Breen to oversee the construction of the scorpions' first flying vehicles, the Stinger-Copters. Preparing for the Expedition After exploring the inlands of Chima, Dr. Benjamin grew interested in the uncharted, perpetually cold regions to the north of The Iron Mountains. He eventually persuaded Bliston to let him take an expedition up into the Arctic Northern Regions. As the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War raged on in the west, Benjamin took the insane bat Braxin (who'd been in the Arctic himself) out of Black Fang Mountain, and obtained an old Black Overwatch troop transport tank from the scorpions, which he repurposed to use as a mobile HQ during the trip. Voyage into the Arctic Bliston didn't permit Benjamin to take any other bats besides Braxin, since no single sane bat was expendable in the Bat King's eyes. Because of this, Benjamin abducted three Chimians who were no longer part of their respective tribes, and thus expendable: Rex, Leonard, and Sezrac. After tracking down those three, he knocked them out and brought them and Braxin on board the repurposed Overwatch transport, where he explained why he took them and persuaded them to participate in the voyage. Benjamin drove the tank down out of the Iron Mountains and into the snow, where they eventually parked to study the whiteplant, the only visible life in the north. Benjamin sent his detailed analysis of the region back to Black Fang Mountain through a wireless radio connection. Through binoculars, Leonard spotted a strange new bird atop a mountain to the east, and Benjamin had the team go back in the transport, which he drove toward the Ice Mountains (the northern continuation of the Outland Mountains, serving as the border between the Arctic and the wastelands to the northeast). Ambush Having discovered a spiraling vehicle-sized path up the mountain, Benjamin drove up it, but the transport was ambushed by four Ice Vulture Glider jets before reaching the top. After blowing up the side of the tank with missiles, the jets continued blasting at the transport, and all the laser canon blasts Benjamin shot in return were frozen by their intended targets. Benjamin was sucked out into the high-altitude air when the jets blew up the cockpit of the transport, and his camera/scientific device was destroyed, just before the Ice Vulture Gliders began launching missiles at the mountain road beneath the tank. That part of the road was shattered, and Benjamin saw the team members fall out as the tank tumbled down the side of the mountain, crashed, and exploded. Hunter Prison While searching for Braxin, Benjamin discovered an ancient map of a prison to the far west and its surrounding area. After recapturing the insane Braxin and regrouping with the other team members, Benjamin showed them the map, and decided they had to walk and fly to the prison to see if any sentient beings were there, as that was their only chance to learn more about the ice birds without being frozen. By nighttime they made it to the ruined, seemingly abandoned prison, which was right on the icy northern coast of The West Sea. Benjamin led his team through a large crack near the front of the building. Traveling through the prison, they eventually saw a red glow coming through a door in a second-floor hallway. Benjamin spotted a boulder trap, which he, Rex, and Sezrac avoided. However, Braxin activated the trap from behind, covering Leonard in the pile of immovable boulders, and leaving the three remaining team members trapped in the hallway. They advanced forward into the room at the end of the hall, where the red light was coming from behind the far door. Sezrac suddenly tried to strike Benjamin with his scythe, but was stopped by Rex. Sezrac pinned Benjamin and Rex to the wall with spider webs, and revealed that he was a spy for the Brotherhood of Vultures. The prison warden, having heard this, came into the room and killed Sezrac. Benjamin explained who they were and why they were there. The prison warden then destroyed the webbing around Benjamin and Rex with his Fire Staff, introduced himself as Longfang the Leopard, and explained that he was there to guard a captured Sabertooth Tiger. A violent earthquake suddenly occurred due to the imbalance of chi in the south, causing the already broken prison to partially cave in, and knocking Longfang unconscious. Benjamin tried to pick up the downed leopard's Fire Staff so he could study and replicate the weapon, but touching it burned his hand. Capture and Rescue Senix, who'd been freed by the earthquake from the mechanism holding him down in the next room, charged out and froze Rex, who'd gone to the doorway. Benjamin flew out a hole that'd been opened in the roof as Senix froze the unconscious Longfang. Now knowing that there were at least two species in the north that could freeze almost anything, Benjamin raced to warn the Crawler Empire of the danger to the south. Senix, who'd frozen the prison from the inside, smashed through the wall and chased after Benjamin to stop him from escaping. Senix threw an Ice Spear at Benjamin, freezing him. Benjamin landed in the snow, where he remained until being taken by Senix to Saber Mountain. There, the frozen Benjamin and Rex were put in the main prison section inside the mountain. They were joined later by a frozen peacock named Petricoff. Allied with the Empire of Balance, Bliston and the Bats eventually attacked and infiltrated Saber Mountain, flying down to the prison section to unfreeze and rescue Benjamin. After being melted free, Benjamin asked the bats to rescue Rex and Petricoff as well. The bats gave Benjamin and Rex fire chi, and the group flew up to the entrance hall near the peak of the mountain. There, the others were ambushed by Senix and zapped to the wall by the wizard's energy lightning. Benjamin shot Senix from behind with a fire chi-powered revolving gun. Senix was blasted to the entryway, where he hit his head on the gate-opening lever. The group flew out the sabertooth jaw gate, and rendezvoused with the Imperial forces above the Iron Mountains. Bliston made an agreement with Vamprah, and the Imperial forces went back to the Valley of Balance, while the bats gave Petricoff directions to the Phoenix Islands, and a Wing Striker to get there. The Great Migration Benjamin told Rex that he was free to go, since the disastrous expedition was over, but the raven explained that he'd decided to join the service of the Bat monarchy. Rex, Benjamin and the other bats followed Bliston as he flew the Bat Javelin southwest. The entire mainland bat population traveled to New Bat Island, where they reunited with the other naval bats. Benjamin assisted the other bats in constructing Balthazar City, which was quickly finished, on account of almost the entire tribe working on it. Dr. Benjamin stationed his new office in the city's central research lad and factory, where he began studying the island's environment and overseeing the construction of bat vehicles. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: Dr. Benjamin bears a slight resemblance to Benjamin Franklin, having large round spectacles. Post-fire chi appearance: Benjamin kept his spectacles, but his clothes were transformed into the full-body Phoenix armor identical to all other non-fire tribe beings who plugged fire chi. Gear: Dr. Benjamin had all the scientific and engineering equipment available in Black Fang Mountain and Scorpion Cavern Castle. During his expedition into the north, Benjamin carried a chi laser handgun and a camera/radio device, both of which were destroyed. Personality: Benjamin is cunning and calculating, but is slightly less logic-driven than Bliston and Balthazar, as he is sometimes susceptible to emotion, like most Chimians. Benjamin is the third smartest Bat of the RP era, but is more experienced than Bliston and Balthazar in the field of science. Like all bats, Benjamin is trained in combat and is a soldier, but he puts his primary scientist job first. Appearances * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) * Expedition of Exiles * The Legacy Trilogy Category:Bats Category:Protagonist Category:Crawler Empire Category:Ice/snow Category:All Articles Category:Scientists